


Just One More Day

by Yagami_imagaY



Category: Blood On The Dance Floor
Genre: F/F, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri, jahvie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_imagaY/pseuds/Yagami_imagaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayy Von Monroe is seventeen when he finds out that his mother is divorcing his father, forcing him to be left with his mother and leave his school, home, and best friends behind. Once they find out what will Dahvie, Leon, and Jordan do to help him?</p>
<p>Jahvie. I do not own Blood On The Dance Floor, I just really, really like their music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Day

Jayy’s POV  
I sighed and frowned, closing my locker door for the last time this year. As i hauled my book bag off the floor I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see Dahvie standing right in my face.  
“Hey bro, how’ve ya been?” He asked smiling and beaming with joy. I raised an eyebrow and then managed a small smile.  
“Fine.” I lied. Dahvie gave me a questioning look and crossed his arms, cocking his hip sassily as if he were a girl.  
“Are you sure? You don’t seem alright.” He said, his brow creasing a furrowing.  
“Yeah, I’m perfectly okay.” I lied again and started to walk passed him. Dahvie grabbed my arm, I winced and jerked my arm away but he held on to it.  
“Jayy theres something you aren’t telling me, what’s the matter? Please tell me, I want to help you.” He said giving me a sympathetic look. I shook him off my arm and turned to keep walking.  
“What’s wrong with me has nothing to do with you.”  
“Jayy have you been….you know...again?” He asked frowning. I growled angrily and turned to him.  
“No! Why would you ask me something like that?!” I said, becoming defensive and angry with him. He gave me a sad, apologetic look and let go of my arm.  
“Because you jerked your arm away right after I grabbed it so I-”  
“You just assumed I was hurting myself again?! Unbelievable!” I yelled and attempted to walk off again.  
“No Jayy its not like that I just…...I care about you. And I can’t stand to see the people I love destroy themselves in front of me when I could do so much to try and help you.” He said and looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry if you didn't want that help. I just really thought you wanted it." He said and backed up. Now I felt bad...my best friend is upset because I'm to scared to tell him what is bothering me. Fuck.  
"Dahvie, is it alright if I come over? I'll explain everything then. I just don't want to talk about this now....or here." I said and looked down shamefully. He smiled sympathetically and nodded.  
"Yeah sure, come on. Leon and Jordan are waiting for us out front anyways." He said and held out his hand to me. I nodded and smiled, taking his hand as we walked.


End file.
